


Teacups

by fairyminseok



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyminseok/pseuds/fairyminseok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s an odd place, the coffee shop, but Lu Han is just a little more strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacups

  


  
It's an odd place, the coffee shop.  
  
A bell twinkles when one walks in and that's normal. There's a menu, baristas, tables lined with pastel cloth. It seems normal in every way, patrons drinking, laughing, chatting.  
  
But it's not normal in any way at all. In the far left corner sits an elf, ears pointed and eyes sharp, green cloth encircling his waist and drink in hand, a concoction of fruit and plucked coffee.  
  
Near the door sits a family of sprites, chattering and loud, the children sprinkling dust all over the floor as they bicker, a tired-looking Mother sprite scolding in rapid-fire clicks and squeaks.  
  
Behind the counter is an imp, eyes large and intelligent, hair swept back and longer, falling into his eyes when leans forward to take an order. He has a friendly disposition, gummy smile appearing with every customer, furry ears and tail moving animatedly with every word he says.  
  
He knows all the regulars by name, by species, by magical element, known for having the best supplies, the best variety, wandering off once a month to the most secret forests of coffee plants. The cups are usually freshly plucked, a leaf here and there fluttering from the handles as he takes them from their crate and warms them up.  
  
Most customers enjoy the plucked coffee best, marvelling at the exotic taste and enthusiastically wondering where he harvests it from. But the imp will never tell, just grins wryly and waves them off, collecting the coloured stones that act as currency and placing them in a worn jar behind him.  
  
He knows all the regulars by name, so it's a surprise when someone new walks into his shop. It's a faerie, wings glistening delicately and eyes shining, a crown of daisies adorning a golden haired head. The imp can't tell if it's male or female, but such is the way with faeries.  
  
Faeries don't normally come into establishments like this, a quiet and old fashioned race that prefers natural methods, that drinks their coffee straight from the cup basins, leaving empty cups here and there on the trees.  
  
This faerie doesn't seem to have ever been in a coffee shop either, ears swivelling and eyes large and curious. From a closer distance, it definitely seems to be male, green earrings dangling from it's ears and hanging down.  
  
When it approaches the counter, it smiles shyly, eyes crinkling and teeth showing, thin fingers tapping nervously on the counter. It seems unsure, scanning the board behind the imp and glancing at him quickly.  
  
"Hello." The faerie says slowly, carefully, common speak of the land accented on it's tongue, voice soft. "What's your name?"  
  
The imp is startled, unused to customers being curious about name. It's not a common occurrence for species to learn another species name, choosing instead to live peacefully with each other, yet still separate.  
  
"Minseok." He says, nervous himself now, having never spoken to a faerie face-to-face, though he's seen quite a few while out picking coffee cups. Out of politeness (or so he hopes) he asks, "What's yours?"  
  
  
  
"Lu Han." The faerie says, the name sounding nice coming from it's mouth, and now Minseok is sure it's male, recognizing the syllables. "I'm wondering.."  
  
"What is it?" Minseok asks, blinking slightly, gummy smile not needed in this moment as he wrings his hands together, bouncing on the heels of his feet slightly. Lu Han seems to pause, and Minseok can't help wonder if all faeries are like this; unhurried and shy.  
  
"I'm wondering if you have human coffee here." Lu Han finishes, smiling shyly again, and Minseok is struck with the faeries beauty in that moment, light reflecting off his hair and lighting up his face like the fey of old tales told by the elves.  
  
Minseok blinks, eyebrows shooting up and lips just barely holding back from breaking into a grin. Human coffee he does have, stacks and stacks of it, cans and beans and dusty machines, never used because no one has ever asked for human coffee before.  
  
It pleases him, that someone knows of human coffee, especially a faerie with access to any kind of coffee it wants, and Minseok nods slowly, head tilted to the side and eyebrow still raised.  
  
"No one's ever asked for that kind of coffee before." He says conversationally, turning away from the counter and around to the front, only having to look up slightly to meet Lu Han's eyes. "I keep it in the back, if you want to come with me to get it."  
  
Lu Han nods silently, following him to the back the shop, footsteps nearly silent. The room is closed, barely used except for a stack of empty cans, drank by Minseok himself. He's always preferred the rich taste of the imported coffee, brought through a rift in the dimensional field by brave travellers.  
  
He has quite the collection back here, and breaks out into his signature smile when Lu Han looks amazed, eyes lighting up and delicate ringed fingers clasped in glee. _He's cute._ Minseok finds himself thinking, furred ears twitching with a slight anxiety, shuffling his feet.  
  
"I don't know what kind you want, but since you're my first -- em -- faerie customer and also the first one to want this kind of coffee I can give it to you for free." Minseok tries, waving a hand behind him. "Do you want me to make you some? Or do you want a take-home can."  
  
"Oh-- I'll pay." Lu Han says suddenly, stepping forward too close and pointing behind Minseok, towards the unused machines. "Can you make one for me? and- and can you teach me how?"  
  
"Teach you how?" Minseok echoes, suspicious of this faerie. "Are you sure?"  
  
Lu Han nods so enthusiastically that his crown of flowers shifts atop his head, petals falling onto the floor, and Minseok can't help but be caught between deciding if he's adorable or just pretty.  
  
"So how do you know of human coffee?" Minseok asks as he sets up the machines, dipping his hands into a pot of substance -- portable electricity, also hard to find around here -- and powering up the coffee maker. He won't do anything too complicated, just a simple latte, beckoning Lu Han closer.  
  
"I used to live in the human world." Lu Han says casually, as if every faerie has lived there, as if it's the most simple concept. "I got used to drinking the coffee there, and the teacup trees don't taste the same. I heard a rumour that you had human coffee and so..."  
  
"A rumour?" Minseok asks in surprise, eyes widening slightly. He stops setting up the machine and looks at Lu Han in shock. It's not often people know of his shop, or of the kind of stock he hides in the back. "I wasn't aware there was enough interest to generate a rumour."  
  
"Well -- ah -- it was only one person." Lu Han admits, scratching his neck nervously as a blush rises to his cheeks. It's unfair how pretty he is, and Minseok suddenly feels self conscious about his own dull, imp features. "I travelled pretty far to get here actually. I'm not used to going where many people are."  
  
"I'm surprised you travelled far just to see if I had coffee." Minseok replies, eyebrows still raised, machine powering up in front of him. Lu Han stands right next to him, peering in awe at the lights and numbers on the display, reaching out and running a hand along its plastic casing. He looks like a child, innocent and amazed, mouth hanging open slightly and lips a pale shade of pink.  
  
"I also travelled here to see you." Lu Han says, again casually, as if this is also something he does everyday. "I wanted to see what the shop was like so I watched you for a few days."  
  
"You watched me?" Minseok says incredulously. "Why?"  
  
"I wanted to see if it was a nice place. We, as faeries don't normally venture out, like I said." Lu Han says, voice less soft and a little defensive. "Plus, in the human world nowhere is safe to just walk in and make a friend. It's dangerous and I learned to be cautious."  
  
"I understand." Minseok says, forgetting that he's supposed to be showing Lu Han how to make a latte, and just moving on autopilot, too interested in this curious faerie. "But why did you want to travel to see me?"  
  
"Because you're cute." Lu Han says, infuriatingly casual, shy grin back as Minseok feels himself flush, nearly dropping the cup he's balancing under the spout.  
  
"I- what?" Minseok stutters, ears red. "I'm not cute."  
  
"Yes you are." Lu Han says, _insists_ rather.  
  
"But-but you're a faerie." Minseok mutters, somehow continuing to make the latte, trying to look casual and unaffected.  
  
"Are faeries not allowed to think people are cute?" Lu Han asks with a pout, making Minseok flinch a little as he hurriedly gives him his completed drink.  
  
"No, I didn't mean that." Minseok tries to save the conversation, despite Lu Han's pouting being distractingly cute. "I just meant that I'm not cute and -uh - I guess I'm flattered? That you travelled here?"  
  
"The fey take courtship very seriously." Lu Han says, pout disappearing and eyes serious -- yet still sparkling -- bringing the cup up to his lips before whipping it away suddenly, looking scandalized. "I need to pay you."  
  
"I said you didn't have to." Minseok responds, exasperation in his voice. He's chosen to ignore the part where Lu Han said "courtship". "I still have to teach you so."  
  
"So I can come back?" Lu Han says, still serious but enthusiasm bleeding back into his words. "I am serious about both learning human coffee and courting you."  
  
Minseok isn't sure what to say, so he doesn't, hurrying Lu Han back out into the front of the shop, and trying not to flush again when Lu Han bows, thanking him for the 'best coffee he's ever had' and losing his flower crown in the process. He just looks at Minseok intensely -- too intensely -- before grinning and telling him to keep it.  
  
\---  
  
True to his word, Lu Han is back the next day, this time dressed more casually, rings gone from his fingers but magenta earrings in his ears. Minseok finds himself staring at them, noting how the curve of the tips of Lu Han's ears are almost like that of an elf but smaller, softer.  
  
Minseok dutifully puts another barista in charge, an excitable hybrid that attracts customers of all species, silently bringing Lu Han to the back room where they'd gone before, spinning on his heel when they reach the door.  
  
"I'm going to actually teach you today." Minseok says, wincing when his voice squeaks slightly, betraying his nerves. "You said you were serious so I'm going to take this seriously."  
  
"Really?" Lu Han says, voice coming out breathy and eyes widening, leaning closer to Minseok and looking amazed. "Thank you so much. I'm so grateful."  
  
Minseok blinks in surprise, nodding slowly. He hadn't expected this kind of reaction from Lu Han, but then again, this faerie has proven to be a little strange. Prettiness doesn't always equal personality, he supposes.  
  
Minseok pulls out the espresso machine this time, readying it and turning to Lu Han before pausing with a frown, nibbling on his finger in worry.  
  
"Do you like sweet or bitter coffee?" MInseok asks Lu Han, waving a hand in front of his face when he doesn't answer, eyes glazed over and glittering only slightly.  
  
Lu Han starts, fluttering his eyelashes in a way that is distracting yet not on purpose, shy smile on his face and front teeth burying themselves in his bottom lip.  
  
"S-sorry." He stutters, bowing again. Minseok wonders if bowing is a faerie thing, or just a human thing, curious about the nature of Lu Han's actions.  
  
"I like both." Lu Han answers finally, peering curiously at the espresso machine. "Teach me both please."  
  
Minseok nods happily, smiling good-naturedly as he plugs it in and turns it on, pulling out the grinder and dipping below the table for the espresso beans, completely missing Lu Han's eyes settle on his butt interestedly.  
  
He explains the first step carefully, showing Lu Han how to grind the beans, a simple process, before instructing Lu Han to try it himself.  
  
"How do I know when they're done?" Lu Han asks quietly, tugging at Minseok's sleeve like a child, reminding him of yesterday when he's displayed such innocence.  
  
"When it's like sugar." Minseok says, before pausing. "You have sugar, right?"  
  
"Yes, yes I know what sugar is." Lu Han replies with a giggle, staring at the grinder as if it holds his entire life, breathing heavily when he decides it's finished. He looks to Minseok for guidance about what to do next, or perhaps he's just looking at Minseok, because his eyes are definitely not on his face right now.  
  
But Lu Han is a quick learner, mirroring Minseok exactly, brows furrowed and lips moving silently to repeat his words, stumbling over the common language slightly here and there. It's interesting to Minseok, hearing a word in another language once in a while or catching Lu Han when he makes a mistake, clearly not used to suing the common language, whereas Minseok is a native speaker.  
  
Minseok helps him pack the grounds, knowing just the right consistency, grinning despite himself at Lu Han's enthusiasm, ears turning red when Lu Han reaches around him to grab the cup, excitedly putting it under the machine.  
  
"Can I press the button now?" Lu Han asks, and Minseok can't tell if the glint in his eye is real or just his imagination.  
  
"Go ahead." Minseok tells him, not daring to because Lu Han's arm is still around him. It doesn't seem to bother Lu Han, who looks complacent with their current position, fingers trailing across Minseok's shoulders when he pulls his hand back.  
  
Minseok ignores this, trying not to let it affect him (it does), instead choosing to be impressed by how quickly Lu Han catches onto the human equipment. It had Minseok nearly a month to figure out how to use it all, breaking two of the machines in the process. But Lu Han has had experience in the human world, and no doubt there are many strange things that operate in a similar fashion.  
  
Lu Han brings the cup to his lips nervously, staring at Minseok as if waiting for an okay to drink, taking the tiniest sip. His eyes light up immediately, child-like grin taking up his entire face in a way that makes him look less a faerie, more primitive. It brings a smile to Minseok's face though when Lu Han takes more gulps, wincing from the temperature of the liquid but looking absolutely enthralled.  
  
"So how does your first handmade Americano taste?" Minseok asks, already finished with his own. He leans back against the counter and waits for Lu Han to finish, alarmed by the ravenous way in which he drinks. A faerie on a mission.  
  
"This is amazing." Lu Han breathes out, eyes wide and round, looking much too delighted for someone just finishing coffee. "This is so much better than the trees and Starbucks."  
  
Minseok blinks in confusion, lip quirking up at the unfamiliar word. "What's Starbucks?" He inquires, head tilting to the side. "Is that a kind of coffee I don't have?"  
  
"Oh." Lu Han exclaims, dancing around in one spot with his empty cup until Minseok takes pity on him, reaching out to take it. "It's a coffee shop. But a chain of them."  
  
"A chain? Like all in a row?" Minseok asks curiously, confused at the thought of coffee shops strung together. "Does that allow for more people?"  
  
Lu Han is laughing now, head falling back and earrings shaking with the force of it. His jaw looks unhinged and Minseok watches him with raised eyebrows.  
  
"No no, it means the same coffee shop, but in a bunch of places." Lu Han explains once he calms down, still giggling the tiniest bit, like Minseok is the funniest imp he's ever come across. (Minseok may be the only imp for all he knows.) "So there's one owner of the whole thing, but owners of the individual ones. But it's all the same company."  
  
"Fascinating." Minseok says, and he really is fascinated by the idea, mind filling with images of him controlling a number of coffee shops just like his, magical beings in charge of each one. "With a bigger staff and more shops I could become rich."  
  
"Exactly." Lu Han says, nodding seriously, back to his ethereal self, shining irises and button nose. "The humans who own these companies are swimming in their currency. It's a harder world to survive in because of it."  
  
Minseok wants to hear more about the human world, wants to listen to Lu Han speak about it, and also wants to teach him how to make more kinds of coffee, but the day is coming to an end. He needs to close up the shop, head home to his tiny bungalow, dug into the side of the hill, warm and cosy.  
  
It's only while Minseok's still cleaning up, closing cupboards and counting inventory, that he notices Lu Han still hovering, the only person other than him in the small building. Minseok turns to him, perplexed at him still being here; Lu Han hasn't even said a word in the last little while.  
  
"You're still here." He says, a statement not a question. It's not accusatory, just confused. Lu Han just smiles at him, a secretive smile that has his hands wringing together and his eyes flashing mysteriously.  
  
"Well yes we're going for a walk after." Lu Han says simply, smile remaining on his face, as if ready to laugh at an inside joke Minseok is missing out on. "You taught me today, and I want to take you for a walk."  
  
"What kind of walk?" Minseok asks suspiciously, thinking of the supposed "courtship" bit of this budding friendship he's been ignoring.  
  
Lu Han just winks at him, holding out a hand for Minseok to take. He almost takes it, reaching out before drawing his hand back, unsure of what exactly is stopping him.  
  
Lu Han is good-looking, the kind of catch that's a dream for many imps; for any species really. Faeries are sought after, said to be the most divine lovers one can have, magical in more ways than just one. And Lu Han is a typical faerie, if not above average, the kind of faerie that turns heads, _did_ turn heads when walking into places like Minseok's shop, and Minseok worries that maybe he should just take the chance and let this strange being court him before he turns to someone else.  
  
But those thoughts are silly, and he's only just met Lu Han twice, both times to teach him a simple task, to bond over what seems to be a mutual love of this rare, imported beverage.  
  
\---  
  
Minseok does agree after some deliberating, tail curling around the back of his leg; a sign of nervousness. He follows Lu Han out of the shop, glancing at Lu Han quizzically when the other has a tiny fit over the lack of door-locking involved, blushing furiously and explaining that he's not quite adjusted to the calm life of this world yet.  
  
Minseok doesn't say out loud that he thinks Lu Han is ridiculously adorable when he's flustered and trying to explain, but he does think it, thinks about it too long, even when they're walking side by side and he's glancing sideways every few seconds.  
  
Lu Han is quiet, something that hasn’t happened at all in the few days Minseok’s known him besides his open mouth gawking moments. (Those usually involve Minseok himself, unfortunately.)  
  
Minseok isn’t sure where they’re going, pathway unfamiliar and trees taking on a different shape and colour. It makes him nervous, which he tends to be around anything new. He reaches out to the trunk of one of the trees and when he withdraws his hand it feels like silk.  
  
“Where are we?” Minseok asks, voice muffled in the thickness of the overhead foliage, the sound of their footsteps crunching beneath them.  
  
“The teacup forest.” Lu Han announces proudly, and _fuck_ his eyes sparkle even with no light surrounding them. His wings do also, but Minseok trying his best not to let himself be dazzled, turning his gaze away from Lu Han and at the surrounding trees, just now noticing the little cups hanging from the branches.  
  
It’s different from the coffee filled woods he usually ventures into, cups a different size, different make, with little saucer plates hanging beside them.  
  
“What is this place?” Minseok asks, voice curious as he attempts to reach up to touch one of the cups, a little too short in the end as he only barely grazes the edge of a plate.  
  
“This is the fey community here.” Lu Han hums, running his -- pretty -- hands along the silky trunks, bouncing on his heels with excitement. “They’ve taken me in, at least for as long as I’m here."  
  
"Oh." Minseok says, processing Lu Han's words. "You're not staying permanently, of course."  
  
"I might." Lu Han exclaims, coming to a stop and spinning towards Minseok, looking down at him with the little height advantage he has. "It all depends on a certain someone."  
  
Minseok opens his mouth, closes it again, and shakes his head. The rejection is on the tip of his tongue, and yet he hesitates, doesn't speak it out loud, for reasons he can't understand. Instead, Minseok just continues following Lu Han, still unsure of where exactly it is they're headed.  
  
"You know, faeries don't usually bring outsiders into their communities." Lu Han says conversationally as he stops in front of large tree, bigger than the rest they've passed so far.  
  
"Should I feel special?" Minseok asks, but his voice is teasing, trying to get rid of the strange pressure he feels in the air around them, more than likely just himself being jittery.  
  
"Yes." Lu Han replies, not looking back at Minseok too busy humming to himself and running his hands over the trunk. It would look strange to anyone not from around here, but Minseok has been to the coffee forests, has seen the fey out on their cup hunts, and knows that within the trees those without magic cannot reach is the richest materials and flavours.  
  
"Minseok, have you ever tried tea?"  
  
"Tea?" Minseok is confused by the word, assuming it's what's in the cups. He's never drank it before, never heard of it before today, but his eyes are lighting up at the prospect of a new drink to sell, that is, if he enjoys it.  
  
The trunk is glowing now, dissolving before Lu Han fingers, and Minseok takes a hesitant step forward. He hadn't expected this when Lu Han had wanted to take him on a walk. He'd expected Lu Han to do his usual flirting, wide eyed and eyelashes fluttering.  
  
"Look here." Lu Han says, waving Minseok overand reaching into the trunk, pulling out one of the cups and a plate, flirtatious smile back. Lu Han blows his bangs out of his face, and illuminated by the light from the trunk, and the glitter dancing from his wings, he looks beautiful. "This is the best tea you can find here. Really fruity."  
  
"Fruity?" Minseok echoes, slightly dazzled by Lu Han, struggling to catch up and process. The more he's around Lu Han, the plainer Minseok feels, and the less he understands why this faerie seems intent on taking him for a mate or whatever faeries call it.  
  
"Drink it." Lu Han says, voice gentle, as if he's speaking to a skittish child. Minseok takes the cup with a frown, bringing it carefully to his lips before taking the smallest sip.  
  
"Oh." He says, wonder in his voice. It's good, fruity just like Lu Han had said, and kind of sweet. "Is this caffeinated?"  
  
"Not this kind." Lu Han says, and he sounds proud, as if showing Minseok tea is his best accomplishment in life so far. "It's perfect for a relaxing warm drink is it not?"  
  
"Do they have this in the human world?" Minseok asks , sounding excited.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I want to import some." He says in between sips, grinning at up at Lu Han genuinely.  
  
"You haven't had human tea yet." Lu Han laughs, but his eyes are doing that thing again. It makes Minseok feel enchanted, though he knows faeries don't have that power, and he knows no one gets this attached this quickly. Except Lu Han maybe.  
  
"Yes but is coffee turned out better wouldn't tea?" Minseok muses, finishing the cup and smacking his lips together in satisfaction. He looks at Lu Han curiously, handing the cup back to him carefully. "Did you take me here just for me to drink this?"  
  
"Well yes." Lu Han blinks, wings swaying behind him, something that draws Minseok's attention away from his face and towards his back, watching the different colours shimmer and move. Minseok wants to ask why Lu Han had brought him here, but instead he just nods, asking him where to now.  
  
"I'll take you home." Lu Han says, reaching for Minseok's wrist and holding it tightly. "I'm very sure you probably don't know the way out, and it's extremely dark."  
  
"I can handle myself." Minseok says awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot. "It's not like it's dangerous or anything."  
  
Minseok feels guilty though, seeing Lu Han's face fall, realizing too late that this was Lu Han's sneaky way of prolonging their walk. He's blushing, thankful that it's dark and he's a step too far away from Lu Han's wings to be seen.  
  
In the end Minseok is grateful for the company, nervously chewing on his lip while they walk, Lu Han quietly humming to himself. He looks happy, smile never leaving his face and hand hovering near Minseok the entire time, as if he's worried he'll run off at any moment.  
  
It's a long walk to where Minseok lives in his tiny house cut into the side of a hill, but Lu Han doesn't seem to mind, flashing Minseok a dazzling grin when they stop in front of his house. Minseok pauses, trying to figure out why Lu Han is still standing in front of him, looking nervous and expectant, eyes shining at least four different colours at once.  
  
"So in the human world." Lu Han starts, voice squeaking as he tries to get his sentence out. A giggle escapes Minseok but he quiets, prodding Lu Han to continue. "In the human world they call these dates."  
  
  
  
"Dates?" Minseok echoes, squinting in confusion. "Isn't that a food?"  
  
"Well yes." Lu Han says, voice rising in pitch. "But it's also a word for taking out the person you like."  
  
"I never knew there was a word for that." Minseok hums quietly, ears flicking back at another mention of Lu Han's strange infatuation with him.  
  
"There is." Lu Han says, sounding less nervous and a little more cheerful now that Minseok hasn't told him to go away or something. "At the end of first dates though, you're supposed to kiss the other person."  
  
"Are you now." Minseok says slowly, raising an eyebrow and looking Lu Han straight in the eye. He's a little shocked, but also a little interested. Minseok can't deny that he's thought about it, what it would be like to kiss a faerie, and he's got a good chance here it seems, with one standing in front of him and smiling at him.  
  
Lu Han twitches at Minseok's sudden boldness, shyness from two days ago returning as he shuffles his feet, a very un-faerie like action, at least from what Minseok can tell. He steps forward, then back, then forward again, before pausing right in front of Minseok, staring intently at him, tongue flicking out to run across his bottom lip.  
  
"Is it okay though?" Lu Han asks, deflating immediately as if ready for the rejection he thinks will happen. "Because I realize I've been a little.. I've come on too strong and you barely know me and I sort of walked into your coffee shop to hit on you, but the coffee is good too and I'm learning things, but you're really pretty -- I mean good-looking -- and I hope-"  
  
"Kiss me then." Minseok interrupts, holding back the laughter that threatens to spill. Lu Han is cute. "You said the words "first date" so I'll assume there are ... more of these?"  
  
"Well yes -- uh -- as many as you need to decide if you like me or if you don't." Lu Han mutters, but his eyes are shining still and he looks hopeful, hanging on Minseok's first words, the permission in them. "Though if you don't like me I'll leave you alone. Or maybe you could still teach me?"  
  
"Kiss me then." Minseok repeats, crossing his arms and flicking his tail, getting impatient with Lu Han's stalling. "Let me see if I like you enough to keep you."  
  
Lu Han hesitates still, but he leans forward, placing his hands on Minseok's shoulders. It ends up only being a light brush of his lips, Lu Han darting forward and pulling back right away. He reminds Minseok of a young imp, nervous and twitching; The thought makes Minseok giggle out loud, imagining Lu Han with a tail and fluffy ears rather than glittering wings and flowers that fall from his hair.  
  
Lu Han seems to take this the wrong way, hand coming to his mouth dramatically and body twisting nervously. "I'm sorry I'll do better." He stutters, and Minseok has to laugh more, startled by the abrupt change in Lu Han's personality from smooth and forward to the mess he is right now.  
  
"Shut up." Minseok says, reaching out and pulling Lu Han back towards him, snaking a bold arm around his neck, dragging him down for a proper kiss, pressing their lips together and smiling at Lu Han's startled noise. Lu Han relaxes and kisses him back, lips soft and tasting a little like the tea they'd drunk earlier. Kissing a faerie is as nice as Minseok had thought it would be, and he pulls back with a grin, enjoying the shock on Lu Han's face.  
  
"This walk was nice." Is all Minseok says, smiling gently and walking towards his door, leaving Lu Han still standing in the same place. He calls a goodbye over his shoulder before adding, "You can take me on more of these date things. And you can still learn how to make coffee at my store."  
  
Minseok closes his door with his heart beating fast and his tail lashing back and forth with his own nerves. Being courted by a strange faerie isn't that bad at all, he thinks.  
  
(They go on more of Lu Han's "dates" and Lu Han kisses Minseok a lot more times, insisting that he needs to do this at the end of each date, just to make sure Minseok still likes him. He does, still like Lu Han that is, and eventually hires the faerie as a barista at his shop.  
  
Lu Han takes him to the human world on tea hunting excursions, and introduces Minseok to a whole other kind of life.  
  
Minseok finds he really, really enjoys love motels.)  
---  
  
  



End file.
